


Crow's Enraged?! I kinda like it

by The_Alpacat



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: Crow gets Angy™, M/M, Metaverse (Persona 5), Rage Status Effect, Sae's palace, Status Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alpacat/pseuds/The_Alpacat
Summary: During Sae's Palace, Crow unfortunately gets enraged by a rogue Ose. Shinanigans ensue.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 177





	Crow's Enraged?! I kinda like it

Honestly, all the Phantom Thieves were morons. 

After conquering the Dice Area by giving Sae-san a taste of her own medicine, (which, by the way, none of them even thought of! They didn't spare a glace of the thought of just rerigging the odds in their favour) the Thieves made their way over to the Slot Room. 

"Jeez!" Sakamoto, the loudmouth he is, loudmouthed. "There's like, a million machines in here, dude!"

"Well, this is a casino after all.." Takamaki muttered, staring at the flashing sea of gambling. "Still, it's more than I was expecting!"

"If this is anything like the Dice Area, most likely all the machines have been rigged." Goro said, interrupting their conversation. "We should probably explore the area to see if we could somehow find a way to win more coins for a Member's card." He seriously wanted to hurry up and get this Palace over with so he could prepare for–

...Now isn't the time to think about such trivial matters. 

"Then let's all do our best, yes?" Haru chimed in, her quiet but sweet voice making Goro wince slightly (he didn't really like to think about her). 

"Yes, however we should take precaution, right, Joker?" Niijima No. 2 asked. 

Joker nodded. "Right."

The Slot Room, as expected, was full of shadows. Black vaguely-human masses in bunny costumes patrolled the area, entertaining guests and keeping a keen eye out for any unwanted intruders (AKA, them). Of course, the fights they did bump into were easy battles, quickly eliminated through the team's array of Personas and spells. 

Eventually, they found themselves back in the backrooms after having to find a way around the locked doors in the Slot Room, away from the sounds of slots and the smell of booze. The rooms here were much grittier and dirtier, though much easier to sneak around. Goro much perfered these rooms to the gambling hell that was outside, for atleast here there was peace and quiet. 

"Joker, look! A treasure chest!!" Morgana screeched in his ear, bouncing up and down on his two hind legs. 

..Atleast some peace and quiet. God forbid the Phantom Thieves shut up for once. 

\---

Goro considered himself a good fighter. Quick on his feet, able to take strong hits and deliver even stronger ones. Even then, though, he supposes even great fighters have their own weakness. 

His seems to be Joker. 

It had been a lucky hit, really. They were fighting a trio of Oses, the large leopards snarling and swinging their swords at the team. Takamaki had not been particularly useful, her fire attacks making barely a dent on the felines, whilst Nijima was busy healing the team and keeping everybody in top form. Goro himself was preparing to take them down with a mighty bast of _Kougaon!_ , the shadows being weak to bless attacks, but was interrupted when a scream was heard behind him. 

Joker, his ass on the ground, with an Ose preparing an attack right in his direction. From what Goro could gather in the short amount of time he had, the attack would surely knock him out at best, or at worst kill him. 

Joker dying before November 20th was not an option, or that's what Goro told himself as he leapt forward in front of Joker, taking the Oni-Kagura head on. The attack landed dead on in his chest, the slash of pain ripping into his skin. 

Within the moment, all he could feel was pure, unhinged _rage_. His eyes locked onto the Ose. Was it _mocking_ him? That piece of shit stood there, both swords glistening in the air. God, how he wanted to tear it to fucking shreds, let it feel how he felt. 

So, that's exactly what he did. 

Barely hearing Sakura, he screamed from the top of his lungs, because the amount of hate he felt was too much. Everything was too much. 

He just needed to fucking _kill_ something. 

Running up to the Ose with his sword in hand, he quickly sliced at the beast, trying to obliterate it from his view like the eyesore it was. He didn't care about bullshit pretenses anymore, he didn't give a single shit. This thing just needed to die and perish and die and perish and _die die die die die!!!_

So of course the stupid thing dodges his attack, enraging him further. 

"You piece of shit, **I'm gonna kill you!!!** " He screams, glaring at the offending enemy. He's almost tempted to summon Loki, to watch the damn thing burn and turn into shredded, rotten pieces of shadow carcass but no, he wanted- no, NEEDED to tear this thing into a mutilated piece of shit with his own bare hands. 

Quickly recovering, he jumped on the offending monster, knocking it down with him on top of it. 

" **Serves you right!!** " he shouted, though he didn't have much time to bask in the glory of the hunt when this thing needed to die right the fuck now. With one swift movement, his blade came down upon the head of his enemy, the stupid piece of shit turning into a black mound before its ashes spread underneath his legs where the Ose once stood. 

The feeling was absolutely _extraordinary_ , and he needed more. There was one more Ose on the field, most likely the other two had obliterated the first one. 

Still pissed and needing to strangle an overgrown cat or two, he leapt up from the first Ose's grave of soot and ran towards the last one, his teeth bared and sword ready. 

And then it faded into dust, it's cry haunting the air of the grotty Casino. 

Did they just-?

He couldn't believe it. 

Those fuckers just **stole his kill!!**

Whilst his heart was beating in his head and high on anger, he lept towards the nearest target, determined to beat the ever loving shit out of them, because _how dare Goro getting anything he wants. He justed wanted this one thing, but he just can't have anything, can he? Not parents, not a real job, not even his **fucking life-**_

He tumbled out of his thoughts as he landed near his target. A black tailcoat and red gloves holding a dagger greeted him, but it didn't _matter_. Nothing mattered. Just his overwhelming desire to _beat his ass. Put him in his place like the piece of trash he is._

He jumped at his target, landing a punch right in the face of that good-for-nothing bastard. His target stumbled, his heels making it hard for him to gain his footing. 

Goro didn't care, however, as he jumped on the figure and lined up another punch because _this is what he deserves. That useless, son of a bitch who lies and smiles even when he doesn't mean it and won't get out of his head, **why won't he get out of his head-**_

-only to be stopped by the mind clearing effects of an Energy Shower that most likely Niijima had summoned and-

Oh.

Oh god, did that really just happen?

"Crow, are you alright?!" Takamaki rushed over to him, offering a hand to help him up and apparently a bit concerned about his temper tantrum. 

That really just happened, didn't it?

"I'm fine, Panther, however thank you for asking." He took her hand, getting off of Joker's body, not really wanting to look at him right now. 

That really did just happen. 

"Are you sure, bro? That seemed kinda.. well, uhhhh.." Sakamoto Ryuji, eloquent as ever, butted in. 

"Dude, you completely lost your shit there!" God, Sakura could be so fucking annoying sometimes. "I know you were hit by rage, but Jesus Christ!"

Whilst all the Thieves were bickering, Goro looked back down at Joker. 

Joker had apparently sat up during their little post-battle intervention and was rubbing his cheek where he was hit. Based on Goro's already hazy memory of the event, (seriously, it happened like a minute ago! That whole fiasco already felt like a distant dream) it seemed like he hit hard enough that Joker's cheek was definitely going to bruise. 

God damnit. 

"Joker, are you alright?" It seems as if Nijima had turned her attention over to Joker, offering a hand to their fallen leader. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Joker replied, obviously not fine; his gait wobbly as he tried to stand up. "I don't think we can do much here anymore. Are we all fine with cutting this run short?"

"Awww, but we're so close to getting the giant slot machine working!!" Sakura whined. 

"Joker's health is more important right now. I, for one, am fine for leaving early." Kitagawa chimed in, looking at Sakura in annoyance. 

"Ugh, yeah, I guess." Sakura kicked the ground, looking guilty. "All right! I'll route us a path back, do you want safe or quick?"

"Both would be preferred, however  
safe would be better." Joker said diligently, pulling his left glove. "Let's go."

As they made their way back through the backrooms and Casino, nobody mentioned his appalling meltdown. He wondered why, but was thankful nobody had brought it up again. 

He hoped it stayed that way. 

\---

"I'm sorry if I'm being a nuisance, however does anybody have any extra money I could possibly spend on the train fare? I've seemed to run out." Kitagawa asked as soon as they entered the real world. 

"Dude, how are you still alive?" Sakamoto grimaced. 

"Here, you can have some of mine!" Okumura smiled, handing Kitagawa ¥100,000(?!?! How much does she carry on her?!?!) from out of her wallet. "I'm always willing to help out my friends!" 

Kitagawa's eyes widened, whilst Sakura mumbled something about _rich people, I swear._ "Can I truely accept this..?" He asked, trembling hands grasping the paper bills. 

"Of course! I'm always happy to lend you money, Yusuke! I, too, am very concerned on how you get by day to day." Okumura nervously giggled, hiding her lips behind her hand. 

Kitagawa suddenly and very dramatically fell to the ground, grasping the ten ¥10,000 bills in his hand. "I am sorry, Haru, but I cannot accept this!" He said, flailing his arm with the money still clutched in his grasp. "Whilst your generosity is appreciated, I fear it may taint my mind and soul, which I cannot let happen if I wish to continue my art." He held a hand to his chest, looking down at the ground. 

Goro glanced away, not particularly wanting to get involved with whatever the hell that shitshow was. Seriously, he didn't know how Kurusu even came into contact with these people. (Well, he did know, but how they stuck around and even became _friends_ was incomprehensible to him. Was he really willing to let anybody in his circle of friends?) ~~(Is that why he let Goro stick around in the first place?)~~

Eventually, the bickering stopped and it was apparent that it was time to split up. They were starting to be noticed and he seriously didn't need anybody recognising him, let alone with these hooligans. 

As he began walking his way towards the subway, a hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "Wait," a deep voice said. 

Goro slowly turned around, already having his suspicions and yep - Kurusu Akira, LeBlanc barista, Leader of the Phantom Thieves, future murder victim. 

"Yes, Kurusu?" Goro asked politely, already hating this conversation and looking for the first opportunity to end it and go back to his apartment. 

"I wanted to speak with you." Uh oh. "Privately." Jesus fucking Christ, what did he do this time? He did try to make himself seem meek and weak, however if it's working this well then he deserves an award. This is about his strength in the Metaverse, right? 

"Uh, Joker, are you sure?" The cat chimes in. "Can't you do this over the phone or something?" Perhaps it just wants to go home. Fair enough, Goro also wants out. That, and he can fake being away from his phone to avoid whatever the hell Kurusu wants out of him. 

"I'm sure, Morgana." Kurusu crouches down to get on the cat's level. "You can go home with Futaba, but I'm just going to be a couple of minutes, yeah?" 

The cat sighs, (can cats even sigh? Is that a thing normal cats can do?) and looked back up at Kurusu. "Alright, if you're so sure." He then trots over to Sakura, making one final look at Kurusu before jumping into her arms. Sakura and the other Thieves proceeded to then run off, leaving just them, alone. 

"I'm sorry, Kurusu, however I do have important work that needs to be finished by tonight." Goro started with his usual excuse, wanting to leave as soon as possible. 

"It'll only be a minute or two." And there goes his opportunity. Damnit, Kurusu. "I'm just really concerned about you." And there's the-

Wait.

What?

Goro can only stare as Kurusu continues. "When you got hit by rage, it just really worried me by how... Angry you got." Oh, so it's about that, huh? He was really hoping to avoid talking about his meltdown near the end, and really thought they had made a silent agreement to just never talk about it. It was just too good to be true, huh?

"Usually, when someone on our team gets hit by rage, the severity depends on how angry that person usually is. For example, one time Ryuji got hit and we had to physically restrain him from hurting himself and others, whilst Haru was more lucid during her episode." Kurusu explained carefully, like he was trying to avoid hurting Goro's feelings. Goro wished he would just get on with it. 

"What I'm trying to say is..." Kurusu grimaced. "How you acted back there, it was like you couldn't even hear us with how furious you were. I'm just concerned about how you're doing, is all. Do you wanna talk about it?" 

God, as if Goro could even begin 'talking about it'. Where would he even begin? His charade as the Detective Prince? His... side job? Shido? 

Not like he even could talk about these things with Kurusu in the first place, not with his victory so close in his grasp. 

But it was so tempting. To just drop the guise for even a second, to show Kurusu his true self, his worries, doubts, _anything._

Just a pipe dream, really. Kurusu was going to be dead within the month, it's not like it mattered. 

But then again, it didn't matter, right? Again, he was going to be dead soon, so it's not like this would stick around, right?

Right?

Goro took the plunge.

"I admit," he started out carefully, trying to not mess this up. His one opportunity. "I have been rather stressed, lately." A half truth, he's been more stressed as of late, but he's always been stressed. But Kurusu didn't need to know that. 

"With my work becoming more hectic as of late with the sudden increase of Psychotic Breakdowns-" courtesy of Shido, "-and my new position as one of the Phantom Thieves,-" one of which he is going to murder, "-along with the renewed publicity of the Detective Prince,-" his popularity was so immense, it scared him sometimes, "-I guess it's just culminated into that." He finished, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry I had worried you back there, but I think I'm doing better, now that the spell had let it all out." He lied. He really was just more stressed due to almost blowing his cover. He vaguely remembers thinking about summoning Loki. He doesn't know what he would've done after the spell wore off. 

"Are you sure?" Kurusu asked, apparently still concerned. He really doesn't know when to give up. 

"I assure you, Kurusu. Now, if you'd excuse me, I do need to get that important work done." Goro smiled, quickly regretting his actions. He really shouldn't of said anything, all of those TV dramas about teenage life and "feeling better" after talking about your deepest, darkest secrets were obviously lying. No way real life was like that. Why did he ever believe it?

"Gotcha." He winked, sending a shiver down Goro's spine. He really knew how to set him off, huh? 

Just as Goro was turning to leave, Kurusu called out to him. "Oh, and one more thing!"

He swiftly turned and let out a sigh. What is it now? "Yes, Kurusu?" 

"Why don't you call me Akira? All of my friends do." 

...

...

...What?

Kurusu even had the audacity to laugh, like it was funny. 

"Oh, oh course, Kur- Akira!" He smiled.

God, Goro wanted to strangle him.

And then, Goro hopped on a train, left, and hoped to forget whatever the hell that interaction was. 

\---

So of course it follows him to bed. 

After brushing his teeth and showering, (he usually doesn't shower in the evening, but Kurusu's - or Akira, right, he's now Akira - words had felt somehow dirty or unpure, and he felt the need to wash it off) he hopped into his bed at exactly 11:21pm, hoping to get some shut-eye. 

It is now, according to his phone, precisely 1:54am, and he still can't get that damned conversation out of his head. 

Seriously, who the hell does he think he is? 

_'I'm just concerned with how you're doing, is all.'_ Fucking bullshit, all of it. There's probably some hidden motive behind it all, Goro just needs to find it. He should know, after all he is a detective. 

Right. He isn't fooling anybody. 

And, God, to think he even almost managed to _trick_ him, too! The name thing may of caught him off guard, but Kurusu, Akira, Joker, whatever, has seriously underestimated him for thinking that something so simple as a name will defeat teen genius, throwaway child, murdererous psychopath, Goro Akechi. Does he think of him as some pathetic, lonely piece of meat that will bend over for anybody if given the smallest amount of praise?

He's not pathetic. 

He's not lonely. 

He's not. 

He continues that conversation in his head, thinking up witty combacks in a pretend fight with Kurusu that Goro's obviously winning. Even if they were having some mystical fight about Goro's life, it's not like he could say any of the horrible things he's thinking of. Still, it doesn't hurt to atleast think about it, right?

Right?

\---

He's not sure how he got here, but he's in LeBlanc with Akira. 

Everything's about the same, except for the hundreds upon thousands of different species of flowers covering every surface of LeBlanc. It's like the whole place is made out of them. 

Akira sets him down a cup of coffee. It has a single flower petal in it, softly drifting in his coffee. 

Goro drinks it all. 

From there, they have a conversation over chess. 

It's in the middle of the game when Goro realises he can't hear Akira. Only a muffled hum comes out when he talks, barely audible. 

And Goro _tries_. Tries to listen to whatever he's saying, but the more he concentrates, the more difficult it is to hear him, his voice, his kindness. 

Eventually, Akira points to the board. Goro follows his gaze. 

Two kings, one black and one white are on the chess board in the middle. They consistently move around in a square around the midpoint, unable to get closer due to that putting them in check. 

A stalemate. 

Suddenly, like a cord had been broken, Goro starts coughing up a storm. He can't stop, either. 

Belatedly, he realises he's coughing up flower petals. All he can remember is the coffee with the petal in it, and realises it's _Akira's fault_ , it always is. 

As his vision goes black from the lack of Oxygen, all he can see is Akira's eyes, staring back at him. He falls from his chair, into the cold, unforgiving ocean-

-and wakes up. 

He can't get a grasp of what's happening. Where is he? What is the time?

After untangling himself from his disgusting sweaty sheets, (this is why he showers in the morning, ew) his phone informs him it is 6:53am, a whole 7 minutes before his alarm! Fantastic! Goro falls back asleep. 

7 minutes later, Goro is reawakened by his alarm and forced to get out of bed. 

He feels like shit, and his bathroom mirror reaffirms this by showing his reflection. The bags under his eyes seem more prominent, and his hair is a mess. He looks like he's been crying. 

As he stares into his mirror, hoping that his appearance will just fix itself, he can't help but reflect on his thoughts last night (or early morning, but that doesn't really matter.)

He's not lonely, right? He's definitely not lonely. He's got a sea of fans and coworkers who value and love him, and despite what Kurusu may or may not think, nothing is going to change that. 

He smiles at the mirror, because Goro Akechi is a _winner_. 

His vision blurs as something wet falls down his cheeks, but it doesn't matter. He'll take on the world and laugh in the face of death. He'll smite gods and shitty fathers alike, and nobody will stop him. 

" _Nobody._ " He smiles, as he cries his eyes out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi! This was my first attempt at a fic that I'm posting online, haha. 
> 
> Critism is appreciated!
> 
> Twitter is @Alpacat2 :)


End file.
